


What Happens In the Kingdom of Science Stays in the Kingdom of Science

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Basically most of the cast of Dr. Stone goes to a house party, Beach House, Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fist Fights, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Hook-Up, House Party, Multi, Multiple POV's, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, References to Drugs, Size Difference, Smut, Some Humor, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Water Balloon Fights, Wet Clothing, Wrestling, and things go about as well as you'd expect, hook-ups, that's the fic, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Against his better judgment, Tsukasa attends a party held in Senku's honor after the genius scientist defeated the Why-Man and things go about as well as he expected but despite his introverted nature, he manages to find much more interesting entertainment than he anticipated.
Relationships: Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa, Hokutozai Minami & Ruri, Ishigami Senku & Kohaku, Ishigami Senku & Saionji Ukyo, Ishigami Senku & Shishiou Tsukasa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruri/Shishiou Tsukasa, Shishiou Tsukasa/Hokutozai Minami/Ruri
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	What Happens In the Kingdom of Science Stays in the Kingdom of Science

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic exists because my horny ass wanted to throw together a scenario where Tsukasa eats pussy and this is the result, don't like don't read, I'm not responsible for any brain damage and/or psychological distress you may experience if you scroll down, blah blah blah you know the drill.

Against his better judgment, Tsukasa found himself in what was without a doubt the biggest, wildest party that had ever occurred since the petrification, but since Senku had defeated the Why-Man and saved the world in the process, he figured it was the least he could do for the man who had become his closest friend in the course of a few short years. Besides, Tsukasa told himself, realistically, what could really go wrong just before he heard an ear-splitting crash followed by something (or perhaps someone,) being slammed into a wall. 

"Well, looks like I know how his night's been going. So much for talking to him." Tsukasa though with some concern when he found Senku lying face-down on an obnoxiously hideous shag carpet that looked like it came right out of the '70's (not that anyone there had been alive then except maybe Francois but whatever,) mumbling something about never playing a drinking game with Ryuusui again while Kohaku, crouched right next to him, set a glass of water down next to him on the floor so she could pat his back. 

Tsukasa figured Kohaku was as good a person as anyone to handle that particular situation so he continued down the hallway he was walking in, hoping to find a cool, refreshing beverage but, once he reached the end of the hallway, found something much different on the ridiculously large patio. 

"You think you're so tough, huh?" Mozu, never one to worry about petty little things like basic manners or social skills or property damage, yelled at Hyouga, who was holding a broken hockey stick (at least Ryuusui, the well-intentioned but misguided host of the party held in Senku's honor, had the sense to ban weapons,) and glaring at him. "You walk around all the time acting like you're hot shit with a stick up your ass twice as big as the one you're holding and you really want to complain now?! How about I give you something to complain about then smart-ass?!" 

Mozu, whose eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dilated, sniffed once, a thin trickle of blood dripping from his nose after sniffing. Though both men were shirtless (and had been so since way, way too fucking early in the evening,) Mozu was wearing nothing but hideously neon boxers with little pink flamingoes on them, not counting the several rings, earrings, and thin chain necklace he had taken to wearing when someone (whoever that poor soul was,) had introduced him to modern clothing and Hyouga was wearing pants that Tsukasa wouldn't be caught in frozen cryosleep stasis in, prompting Tsuaksa to shake his head and turn in the same direction he came from when the increasingly loud crowd around the two men started shouting and whooping when Mozu picked up a table and threw it at Hyouga with a string of obscenities leaving his mouth as the table took flight. 

Of course, Tsukasa was no stranger to being wrong, otherwise he wouldn't be at a party Ryuusui, a capitalist billionaire, was throwing in honor of Senku, a scientist who had largely succeeded in his goal to bring back modern technology, for better or for worse, but he was getting pretty sick of it, he thought as the shouts, yelling, and screaming outside grew louder even as he was heading in the opposite direction. After this, Tsukasa told himself, maybe it was time to try taking up meditation, his train of thought interrupted when he noticed Minami and Ruri, both holding drinks, chatting to each other as they left a room where a few people, mostly introverts and hungry people, were picking up snacks off a giant table full of food and drinks. 

"Oh, hi, Tsukasa, I didn't know you'd be here! How have you been?" Minami, who was the only other person besides Mirai who was always openly happy to see him, greeted him when the three of them met in the hallway. "There's food and drinks in there if you want anyth-" 

Tsukasa barely had time to blink when he heard a deafening scream followed by the sound of someone smashing a table by pounding it with their fists after he spotted a giant water balloon out of the corner of his eye-even with his extraordinary reflexes, the balloon burst when Tsukasa spun around to grab it, spilling all over him and Minami while Ruri looked on in shock and confusion, causing Minami to accidentally spill her drink all over her dress and Ruri herself only realizing a little water got on her dress too after the fact.

"Haha, can't catch me fat-ass!" Yo, who dove out from behind some hideous modern art decoration, hollered at Magma, who threw something against a wall and yelled, charging at Yo in a blind rage, tackling the ex-cop as both of them abruptly left Ryuusui's beach house through the nearest window. 

"Oh no, are you alright?" Ruri asked Minami, obvious concern in her voice as she noticed the clump of bright blue icy slush on her friend's dress, running to grab some napkins.

"Poor Yuzuriha just sewed this dress for me a few weeks ago, now it's ruined-" Minami said, the disappointment on her face as clear as day as she hurried to wipe off the blue icy beverage off her new dress, turning to Ruri again to take the napkins Ruri handed her. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just got a little water on my dress, it should be easy to dry." Ruri reassured Minami. Later, Ryuusui would wonder how the hell his Slurpee machine got broken after Taiju, who was busy teaching someone how to play football, accidentally threw a football at it, but that was neither here nor there at the moment, and especially not something that was on Minami's mind as she struggled to clean her dress, her eyes darting around as she hoped nobody noticed that the liquid basically made her dress see-through. 

Tsukasa, feeling powerless to do much else, took off his jacket, covering Minami with it so nobody would have time to notice her wardrobe malfunction, and offered to accompany Minami and Ruri to the small bathroom on the next floor up so nobody would bother them along the way, offering to wait outside the door while they both cleaned themselves up when they reached the bathroom, planning to figure out how to dry his own shirt and jacket when they were done once the three of them reached a small but surprisingly tastefully decorated (at least for Ryuusui's standards,) bathroom on the second floor near a guest bedroom. 

"Don't you need to dry off your shirt too?" Minami asked him, a questionably innocent question, Ruri holding the door open while Minami threw out the dirty napkins in the trash can. 

"I was going to wait until you two were done." Tsukasa replied, quickly looking away when he noticed what color bra Minami was wearing. "I don't trust everyone here not to do more stupid stuff." 

"You don't have to worry about that, all the troublemakers seem to be rather busy at the moment." Ruri reassured him, the three of them collectively deciding to ignore the sound of something absolutely massive falling into the outdoor pool behind the house, the expression on her face no more or less innocent than the question Minami had just asked him. "And besides, ever since Senku healed my illness, Kohaku's been teaching me how to fight. I confess I wish I was as gifted as my sister but I can take care of myself if need be."

There were, of course, other factors to consider, but somehow Tsukasa was finding it harder and harder to take them into account when he noticed Ruri's soft smile and a flash of bright color from what he realized was Minami's bra strap. Dammit, how hard can it be to focus? Tsukasa scolded himself when, after listening, he noticed for the first time the entire night that he didn't hear anyone (or anything) else. 

Against his better judgment, Tsukasa had attended a loud, wild party Ryuusui held in Senku's honor after the latter defeated the Why-Man and saved humanity and without bothering to take his better judgment into account at all, Tsukasa shut the door of a small bathroom behind him as Minami and Ruri tried to clean up while the guest of honor was likely still lying on a hideous fuzzy shag carpet in the middle of wicked hangover, double-checking to make sure the door was locked from the inside before hanging his jacket on a hook to dry while he took off his shirt and wrung it dry in the bathtub. At least, that was the plan, he thought as he lifted his shirt over his head, preparing to do just that, his muscles flexing as he freed himself from the slightly too short dress shirt Yuzuriha had made for him. If he happened to notice out of the corner of his eye that Minami had taken off her bra to pat it dry with a paper towel or that Ruri happened to wear lacy underwear, he refused to comment, swallowing hard as the temperature of the room seemed to rise. No sooner than he had gone to wring out his soaked shirt over the bathtub though, he noticed it was quiet, Minami and Ruri, who had been talking about something and giggling in soft voices to themselves after he shut the door, suddenly silent when he took off his shirt. 

The way their eyes were glued on him and the rush of heat building inside him when he made eye contact with them felt like he had been hit with a truck, Tsukasa realizing just exactly what sort of decision he had made when he saw the look in their eyes; both women gazing at him with a certain combination of awe and surprise in their eyes that made him all too aware of a certain other feeling that had also just hit him with the same force. It wasn't that Tsukasa had never seen women look at him with admiration for his appearance or had women be attracted to him before but the way they were looking at him, with a sense of awestruck pining that he could almost taste, was too much to ignore, Tsukasa becoming all too aware of how hard he was. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was some stress he had never really gotten rid of, or maybe it was also some other, less definable things, but he no longer regret his decision to attend a house party in Ryuusui's beach house. He might have taken some time to explore different possibilities in his head, but if he waited a moment longer, standing like a deer in the headlights while they devoured him with their eyes, he'd-well, he knew what they wanted. He only had to offer it. 

_____

Somewhere nearby, Mozu and Hyouga were rapidly downgrading the property value of Ryuusui's beach house by trashing the patio as their fight went from complete chaos to worse and somewhere else relatively nearby, Ryuusui and Gen were lost in the sauce (specifically one only Francois knew how to make,) (Magma and Yo, on the other hand, were just straight up lost and wandering around the bowels of hell also known as a convenience store at 11:30 pm,) but against all odds, Tsukasa was blissfully unaware of any of it, comfortably sandwiched between two of the prettiest women he had ever laid eyes on in the modern world and the stone world combined in a conveniently located guest bedroom on the second story of Ryuusui's beach house. No doubt having blackout curtains on the windows helped, Tsukasa thought after he made his way to the seldom-used room with Minami and Ruri, all three of them tossing their clothes on the floor before Tsukasa scooped them both up in his arms, sharing a kiss with each of them before they found a comfortable way to lie down on the bed; Tsukasa holding Minami close to him with one arm, leaving soft little kisses all over her slim, petite body while Ruri, who had curled up next to him resting her head on his chest, let her hand wander over his fit, athletic body, admiring the way his well-defined muscles felt under her soft hands. It was all well and good, but when Ruri's hand wandered a little lower, Tsukasa decided to take matters into his own hand quite literally, grabbing her hand with his free hand and placing it between his legs so she could feel how hard he was. 

Not only was the look on her flushed face absolutely intoxicating, the way she started gently stroking him when he gave her a small nod was nothing short of perfect-her hand was by far better than his own ever was-after he let go to thread his hand through her hair, she kept on stroking at a slow, gentle pace for a few moments while Minami bent down to return the favor he had just given her, stroking his chest and abs as she left bright pink lipstick marks all over him as she pressed her lips against him over and over. His clothes would dry soon enough and the heavy, dark-colored jacket would hide anything his shirt didn't, he realized that soon enough, so when she smeared half the lipstick she left on him by groping him after kissing him, he decided to lie back and rub her back for a while until he saw her eyes widen once she was in a position to get a good eyeful of his cock. He would remember that for a while, he thought with a curious sense of satisfaction when they shared a look, then turning his gaze to Ruri. 

Being almost an entire foot taller than average men and stronger than anyone had more benefits than he previously thought, Tsukasa mused when Minami climbed up to sit on his face and even with her pressing down with all her weight, he barely felt anything, holding her down with one arm while he threaded his free hand through Ruri's hair as she bent down to take his cock in her mouth. Being bigger than average in every way that mattered, it was impossible for her to fit it all in her mouth, but the way it felt, Tsukasa neither knew nor cared where or how she learned how to do it, deciding it was best just to be grateful that the universe had delivered him such a lovely surprise. "You know, I wonder if stone age women are better in bed than modern women." Tsukasa vaguely recalled Yo asking Ukyo once a few years back, Ukyo giving him a disinterested look and claiming he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Either way, women like Minami and Ruri would be wasted on someone like Yo, the thought disappearing as quickly as it had shown up, as he was soon much too distracted by other things to bother stringing together coherent thoughts. 

Even with his face buried between Minami's thighs, however, Tsukasa could easily tell that it was still quiet-had he been not as occupied, to put it one way, he might have realized the quiet was a sign that something was no doubt going wrong yet again, but the way he felt just then was too good to ignore-maybe almost a little too good, he thought. As much as he couldn't deny the rush of heat crashing over him like a tsunami, it went against his personality not to make sure he had thoroughly satisfied both of them, so when Minami grabbed his arm, trying to push herself off him so she could take a moment to recover after finishing and he let go of her, he used a considerable amount of willpower to loosen his grip on Ruri's hair, the other woman getting the message without him even having to say a word. She was quite useful like that, he decided with a not insignificant amount of gratitude. 

"You know, I was thinking-" Minami's voice was cut off by the sound of someone revving up a motorcycle-strangely, nobody who showed up at the party owned a motorcycle, not that Tsukasa, Minami, or Ruri knew that,-all three of them freezing for a moment when someone yelled "I don't even have insurance, you bastard!" and someone else laughing in the kind of weird, unbalanced way someone who was shitfaced drunk would laugh. 

"Did you want to say something?" Ruri asked her after the sound of the motorcycle faded away and a weak stream of pathetic sobbing could be heard from outside, all three of them wearing a similar confused expression on their faces while the sobbing faded in and out. 

"I, uh..." a pause followed as Minami tried to gather her thoughts, twirling her hair with her hand. "I don't think I remember-I'm sorry-I wish I did, though." 

A slightly awkward silence filled the room for a moment as the sobbing outside grew louder, followed by the sound of a big fat slap and someone spraying a hose on someone. Tsukasa had put up with a lot of things in his life with a certain amount of calm, peaceful stoicism that would put others to shame, but somehow, he just wasn't in the mood to show that same kind of energy at the moment. Though he didn't want to, he gently freed himself from Minami's grip on his arm for a moment, got up, and shoved a dresser that had to weigh at least 100 lbs against the bedroom door. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Minami, who was lying on the bed in between Tsukasa's legs, asked Ruri, who was lying a few feet away from them both. 

"Of course it is, it doesn't really matter who goes first, I just thought I'd give you the chance because I know how much you like him." Ruri assured her. 

"Honestly, I don't really care, whatever you decide is fine with me." Tsukasa reassured them both, squeezing Minami's hand in his larger one. "The end result will be pretty much the same either way unless you have something else in mind." 

"Well, then I guess we can get started." Minami said. "You sure you're gonna be okay like that though?" she asked Ruri, as there was only one pillow on the bed, leaving Ruri to choose between supporting herself with her arm or lying down with nothing under her head. 

"I've slept on things a lot worse than a mattress with no pillow, I think I'll be fine lying here for a little while." Ruri offered in the same soft, calm voice she always had. 

If Ruri was being honest with herself, which she always was, Tsukasa was a little scary when she first met him, being as strong as he was, but it didn't take her very long at all to realize there was nothing, really to be afraid of, especially as she had such an excellent view of him, his huge, muscular body being far more impressive than any men she had ever seen in her village. Deciding it was nothing less than the best kind of luck, Ruri tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting anything to distract her from the sight of Tsukasa holding the small woman under him while he thrust into her with hard, forceful snaps of his hips, grunting in a low voice every few seconds or so. If his voice-so smooth and deep with an unmistakably masculine quality to it, was pleasant, the way his muscles moved and flexed as he fucked her friend was even better, Ruri sighing to herself in a soft voice so quiet it was almost inaudible as she pressed her fingers inside herself, rubbing that one spot just the way she knew would feel the best, absorbing the delicious sight of Tsukasa fucking Minami (as well as every inch of his strong, toned body,) with considerable arousal as the pool of heat insider her thrummed in the most perfect way as she dipped her fingers inside herself again and again, finishing much quicker than she had expected to, her body shuddering with a certain thrill as the familiar pleasantly numb feeling washed over her in the blink of an eye. 

As if that wasn't enough, although Ruri wouldn't have complained even if that was all she could expect, Tsukasa, after making sure without a doubt that Minami was satisfied, scooped Ruri up in his arms, pinning her down where Minami had been lying a few minutes ago, plowing into her with just as much enthusiasm as he had been fucking Minami moments before, a series of low, wordless grunts and groans passing his lips now and then, nothing that would be noticed by anyone outside their room, but it was enough to drown out the quiet little noises Ruri couldn't help but make-she was by no means clueless about sex, but she had never been with a man like Tsukasa before-how could such a thing be possible after all, considering what kind of man Tsukasa was, Ruri thought, her hair spread out behind her on the pillow while Tsukasa held her legs against his chest and stomach as he plowed into her. His amazingly handsome appearance aside, more than beautiful enough to be pleasing in an aesthetic sense and wild enough to make the aching feeling of her arousal explode into a burst of flames inside her, his stamina was far beyond anything Ruri could reasonably expect any other man to have. Even as he was fucking her at quite an impressive pace, he used his free hand to press his thumb against the bottom of Minami's lip as she dipped her fingers inside herself, finding the desire to suck on Tsukasa's fingers too arousing to ignore.

Had any of them been even the slightest bit more aware of anything involving their surroundings, they might have noticed that the air conditioning had stopped working, but being as hot and sweaty as they were by that point, the trio remained blissfully unaware of the general state of Ryuusui's beach house as Tsukasa held Ruri's waist with one hand, his hands digging in as deep as possible-not exactly difficult given her impressive curves while Minami sucked on a few of the fingers on his other hand while she finished herself off, Tsukasa finding his own release some moments afterwards, Ruri succeeding in finishing about the same time using her hand rub at her clit long enough to push herself over the edge. 

The amount of silence in the room after Tsukasa had scooped them both up in his arms, each of them lying on either side of him, was nothing short of impressive given the absolute state of affairs going on in the rest of Ryuusui's house (as well as outside,) Tsukasa humming in satisfaction as he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, holding them close as they cuddled up next to him, none of them experiencing anything less than a perfect level of calm and contentment as they curled up together. If only life could always be this quiet and peaceful, Tsukasa thought as the two gorgeous women in each of his arms both rested against him, Minami resting her head in the crook of his neck while Ruri rested hers on his broad, smooth chest. 

All good things must come to an end, however, that was the cold, harsh reality Tsukasa had to accept then possibly more than ever in his recent memory as yet another deafening scream hurt his ears while Mozu, who was still outside, picked up Hyouga Tarzan style, climbed on the diving board, and threw him into the pool, leaping in after him with the intention to drown him if by some chance he knew how to swim and Kohaku, picking up a disgruntled Senku who insisted he could walk just fine on his own two feet, sat Senku on a lawn-chair next to a lawn-chair Ukyo was sitting on, ripped off her dress, and leapt in the pool after Mozu and Hyouga. 

"Is it too warm in here?" Minami asked when Tsukasa gently and regretfully freed himself from her and Ruri's embrace, looking around to see what, if anything, he could possibly use as a weapon if he needed it. 

"Yes and no." Tsukasa explained. "Although I can't help but have the feeling that the air conditioning stopped working a while ago, I think it's about time we all get out of this house before one of the idiots here destroys it. Otherwise I'd rather stay in bed to be honest." 

"Oh thank God, my dress is finally dry." Minami said when she went to pick up her dress off the floor. "The blue stain is still there but I think I can fix it when I get home." she continued while all three of them put on their clothes and began looking for the safest possible way to sneak out of the house. 

_____

"Hey, Senku, I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Ukyo asked Senku, grabbing something off a nearby table. "You want some popcorn?" 

"Uh, I think I'll pass." Senku replied, his eyes darting around like a nervous prey animal in the African Savannah. "I was doing fine until I decided to challenge that idiot Ryuusui in a drinking contest. Ugh, why did I do that? My head still fucking hurts." Senku mumbled, placing his head in his hands while someone let out another terrified scream and Taiju, in a well-meaning but totally misguided haste to break up the three-way fight between Hyouga, Mozu, and Kohaku, drove a massive monster truck right onto Ryuusui's patio, slamming on the breaks right before hitting the pool, stripping down to his underwear, and leaping in to choke the living hell out of whoever looked like they had started the fight-probably Mozu, if he had to guess even though he had no idea. 

"I might have some Tylenol in my bag, hold on a minute." Ukyo offered, humming to himself while he searched his bag for some pills. 

"Uh, thanks, but I already took some a little while ago." Senku replied as Taiju's attempt to dive in the pool went horribly wrong, Taiju landing on his stomach and yelling in pain as soon as he hit the water while Hyouga, never one to pass up an opportunity when he found one, yanked on Mozu's hair while Kohaku was choking him with her thighs and facing him, causing Mozu to yelp in pain, stole the broken Hockey stick Mozu had stolen from him a while back, and whacked Taiju on the head with it. "If you're going to interfere in a fight, try learning how to swim properly first you giant oaf." Hyouga scolded him, ignoring his yell of pain while he then searched Taiju's pockets for money. "Never thought that ridiculous buffoon would have this much." Hyouga thought, ignoring Kohaku yelling at Mozu while he squirreled the money away into a hidden pocket somewhere on his person despite the fact that he was only in underwear and swiftly making his exit from the swimming pool, dragging out a passed out Taiju with him before dumping the hyperactive jock on a table and fucking off to go look for Homura. 

"You know, you're a good guy, Senku." Ukyo told Senku. Having realized long ago that there was nothing to be done about the chaos that followed around the kingdom of science like a dark cloud, Ukyo grabbed another handful of popcorn with nothing less than perfect calm and peace, simply being happy to meet nice people he could be friends with. "If you ever wanna talk about anything, just let me know, I have a feeling we'll be pretty good friends." 

"Thanks, you're a pretty solid guy yourself." Senku replied before he caught a glimpse of something large and red out of the corner of his eye-

"Oh, is that-" Minami, who was clinging onto Tsukasa's arm while he, Minami, and Ruri were trying to sneak out of the party so Tsukasa could take them both home, asked when she saw Senku, failing to finish her question when she saw the truck fall in the pool and Mozu and Kohaku leap out of the water, both of them not even skipping a beat before going back to wrestling each other in nothing but their underwear in full view of a crowd of screaming yelling people and Senku and Ukyo just sitting on lawn chairs like nothing was happening. "What the-" 

Tsukasa and Senku did a double-take at the exact same time when they made eye contact, followed by both of them looking at the truck leak gasoline into the pool while Mozu and Kohaku, oblivious to the rest of the world, kept on wrestling, accompanied by the same continuous stream of screams and shouts as before. Following a silent moment of reflection, they gave each other a nod (the bro nod, as Taiju would call it,) Tsukasa deciding it was best to leave and Senku deciding to do the same once he could wake Taiju up and find Yuzuriha. Were there better places to spend a random Tuesday night in the middle of summer? Probably, Tsukasa told himself as he made his way away from the disaster unfolding at Ryuusui's beach house. Certainly. Were there also much worse ways to spend the night, Tsukasa asked himself after answering his first question? Without a doubt, he decided without even so much as a second thought as he left the scene of one of the largest man-made disasters in the stone age with no regrets. 


End file.
